Optical interconnects for high-speed data networks typically incorporate single mode (SM) optical fibers coupled to vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs). SM fibers are preferable over larger core, multimode fibers for high-speed optical telecommunications because they eliminate modal dispersion, which is an overriding bandwidth limitation. VCSELs are similarly well suited for high bandwidth telecommunications as they emit only in one mode, have a profile well-matched to fiber modes, have very low lasing threshold currents, and can be modulated at high speeds.
Optical interconnects between SM fibers and VCSELs involve the use of precision translation stages with active feedback for positioning the SM fiber relative to the VCSEL before fixing both in place.